Jin Yan Jun
is the main protagonist of 100% Wife, and the eldest son of Jin Family and part of . History Pre Series *Since the disappearance of his father, YanJun acted as the family main pillar of support, both mentally and financially, reducing the burden his mother needed to bear and ensuring his younger siblings receive good education. *YanJun, were childhood friends with ChaLi and YingXin and subsequently forged close friendships with GuanTing (attended his wedding with XinRong) as well as GuanDa alongside his younger brother. *While studying in university, YanJun secretly admired ZiLin and failed to express it to her despite getting supported by GuanDa. After graduation, he started his own architecture company. Series *'(episode 1-138: Pending') :;Episode 139-188, 240-250: *Being striked by lightning while fighting GuanDa, a hospitalized YanJun immediately realised his own conscious inside the latter’s body and having GuanDa’s physical appearance caused him being viewed as a villain by everyone else while GuanDa (in YanJun’s body) having a good impression in front of others. *Although YanJun and GuanDa agreed on finding the solution, YanJun was backstabbed and become wanted by the police. Yong Quan become the first person knowing the truth and clearing his name, surrendering himself under YongQuan’s advice. *Knowing the way of swapping his body thank to MeiMay , he passed the first checkpoint through donating blood for his dying uncle, whom was stabbed by the villainous Zheng Ceng An. *After the second checkpoint of buying his grandmother’s nursing home, Zi Lin finally know the truth. *Nearing the final checkpoint, YanJun and MingMing was almost killed by his father in law but was saved by YingTai after attempting on finding the comatosed XiaoFei and revealing XinMin’s crimes while he marries WanFei. *As YingTai ordered his underlings in capturing ZiLin and thanks to XinMin sacrificing himself for ZiLin, his body was finally swapped back and re-registered themselves as legal couple while preparing for their re-marriage and supporting his wife when she was set up by WanFei. *YanJun settled his feud with GuanDa with both falling jnto WanFei’s trap. Upon realizing his late for the marriage ceremony and while they were rushing back for the ceremony, both of them fell into the sea. Although YanJun saved GuanDa from being drowned, YanJun went missing instead and bringing sorrow to his loved ones. *Although being saved, YanJun’s head was critically injured after "almost" being hit with the propeller of JinHai’s cruise and the doctors spent an entire day saving him from death, but failed to completely retrieve the remaining shattered bones inside his head and was comatosed for a period. *While given medication for stabilising his condition, he become close friends with YueJiao but rejected her feelings for him and was appointed as JinHai’s chairman assistant thanks to his talents and due to living his life in risk, YanJun don’t wish in reconciling with his loved ones. *Returning in episode 240, YanJun saved GuanDa and YuFu from YingTai’s brutal assault and stayed with GuanDa during his last moments. *Knowing his archenemy become ZiLin’s husband, an agitated YanJun was hospitalised. His presence was known to HaoJie, XinRu and YongQuan after being attacked by YingTai’s underlings. *Realizing he was wrong for not telling ZiLin the truth, YanJun reconciled with her, who wanted to sacrifice herself and murdering YingTai for everyone’s sake. And afterwards, reuniting with his family. *After foiling an ambitious MaLi from taking over DaRen group during XinRu and YongQuan’s marriage, YanJun went towards saving his wife from YingTai. Although suceeded with doing so, he suffered from brain hemorrhage. Nearing deathdoors, YanJun decided spending his last moments, sending YingTai into custody while working with YueJiao. But his attempts failed and a dying him fainted at ZiLin’s hands. Fortunately, he survived the surgical removal of the shattered bones and resumed normal life after a year of therapy, recuperated from limb numbness. *In the epilogue, YanJun and ZiLin had another child while paying his respects to the deceased GuanDa and knowing YanPing had passed the examination of becoming a judge and visiting a mentally disabled YingTai. The story continues....... Traits A caring individual for his friends and loved ones, knowing how to enlighten the mood of others and friendly towards his clients. Character Relationship TBA Appearance List TBA Trivia *Due to absence of his actor, YanJun’s appearance in episode 213 was portrayed by another person and the character was meant to be written off, with his last appearance originally to be episode 188. Due to change of events, his actor was able to comeback near the finale. References TBA Category:Protagonist Category:Main Characters Category:100% Wife Category:100% Wife Characters Category:Jin Family (金家好媳婦) Category:Male Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Allies